


On Your Knees

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Some Plot But Honestly Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony had often gone out of his way to ensure no one thought of him as Howard's perfect little prince.This is perhaps why he should have seen something like this coming. Now he'll probably never be a prince again.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing quite like tagging things to make me horribly self-conscious of this thing I've created. Anyways um, this is mostly self-indulgent, terribly kinky smut but I guess it does have a little bit of a plot (hence the Stevetony for later)? I don't know when/if I'll really update though, it was mostly just an idea for fun.
> 
> Also: You can go ahead and imagine it however you want, but I wrote this with a younger Tony in mind (like 19~20).

When Tony was young, he was taught how to be a prince.

It involved a lot of study. A lot of reading, and writing, and speaking with eloquence. He was taught about geography, and politics, and the delicate, horrible art of war. Mostly, though, he was taught about etiquette. He was taught what to do, and mostly what not to do, in order to behave like the perfect little prince, worthy to be the son of a perfect king and inherit a perfect throne.

So, naturally, Tony hated being a prince, and he hated being told what to do. Which was why he made it his mission to do exactly the opposite of whatever he had been told.

This thinking had led him, none the wiser, to his current predicament. And Tony regretted very few things in his life, but with this he couldn’t help but think, over and over: _if only he had known._

First rule broken: he was drunk. Undeniably, deliriously drunk; so much less sober than he should be. Second: he was with a woman, alone, stumbling and giggling through the empty halls of the castle. It was undignified, and compounded by the third problem: the woman was a commoner, without a single drop of blue in her dirty blood. Tony could care less about that fact--hence why he was breaking all of the rules. The fourth, and probably worst of his offenses: they were stumbling and giggling and clinging to each other, drunk, off to find some quiet corner where they could have sex.

Tony loved sex. He’d never loved a partner in his life, because when people slept with the prince they wanted money, or power, or fame. But Tony still loved sex, because it felt good despite knowing that no one he slept with ever loved him. In a world like that, Tony loved to feel good, as much as he possibly could.

He didn’t feel that way so much any more.

So, Tony had made a lot of mistakes. His father the king would be furious with him, as usual, and Tony would ignore him, also as usual. When he and this woman slipped into the first empty room with a bed, he found he didn’t much care. But tonight his mistakes weren’t just about that.

His head was dizzy from the alcohol and his world tumbled when the woman pushed him playfully down onto the bed. He felt a flash of heat under his clothes and swallowed, his mouth dry, wondering why things felt so _different_ this time. He felt weak, wrapped in cotton, and he was so _dizzy_ without knowing why. The woman crawled on top of him and he tried to sit up, tried to push her off, but found his limbs hardly worked. She rocked her hips down against him and he gasped: of course he was hard.

“Wait,” he tried to say, as he struggled to breath and figure out why he was so tired, why it was so hard to just _move._

The woman leaned down and teased the lobe of his ear between her teeth. “Oh, little prince,” she whispered, “don’t worry. We’ve got you.”

He stared up at her and tried to ask: _we?_ When suddenly, as if peeled right from the shadows, four men approached the bed and grabbed for his already weak limbs.

Tony shouted--or tried to--and struggled weakly to regain control of his limbs as hands pinned him down, spread him out across the bed. He shook his head and pulled, tried to thrash and push himself back up, but the hands held him firm and the woman was a heavy, indomitable weight on top of him. He was trapped.

“You’ll be good, won’t you?” The woman asked, as her hands trailed under his shirt and sucked a kiss against his neck. “This won’t take long.”

They worked quickly to tear off all his clothes, and each time Tony tried to pull an arm or a leg away it was yanked back into place. He could hardly fight one person, let alone five, as the alcohol--probably drugged, he realized too late--coursed through his pounding veins. When he was fully naked he tried to scream, and the woman cuffed him sharply against his cheek before stuffing a large, knotted cloth gag in his mouth and tying it tight behind his head.

“None of that,” she chided, and scratched her nails softly down his sides. Tony whined and tried to buck up, and she tutted softly.

“Let’s get him wrapped up,” she said to the men, and Tony yelped as he was suddenly, harshly rolled onto his stomach. He felt corded ropes falling on his bare skin as his arms were forced roughly behind his back. They looped both his arms together until they were pulled tight behind him, running parallel just below his shoulder blades, and then rolled him back over. Then the men grabbed his legs and folded them, strapping his ankles tight to his thighs and looping knots all the way down to his bent knees.

All Tony could do was lay there and whine as they manhandled him. The hands restraining him were obviously experienced, and Tony twitched each time their fingers strayed to touch him: his chest, his nipples, his cock, his ass. His breath came in heavy pants behind the gag and he moaned when one particularly exploratory hand circled the rim of his tight hole.

“That’s enough,” the woman said, and finally the hands went away. Tony quivered below them on the bed, hopelessly spread and on display. He tried uselessly to squirm and his head fell back against the sheets. His cock was somehow, impossibly, still hard.

“Go fetch the crate,” the woman told the men, and the four of them slipped out of the room without a word. When they were gone, the woman turned back to Tony and grinned. “I have a gift for you, little prince, to celebrate your going away.”

Tony stared up at her as she settled between his bound legs and pushed them wider apart. His breathes and pulse quickened when she reached down and curled her fingers delicately around his cock. Somewhat desperate now Tony moaned, and tried to roll his hips into the sensation. She allowed him to stimulate himself for a moment before her fingers slid down to the base of his cock and squeezed. Tony choked on another moan.

“Listen to you,” she cooed, “I’m sure you’ll be quite the little prize. Ever since I first met you I knew you’d be easy.”

Another bunch of rope fell onto Tony’s stomach and his muscles clenched. His cock was swollen and red under the woman’s palm and he tried to thrust up harder, faster, desperate for relief, but the woman pressed down on his hips and wouldn’t let him move.

“You need to learn how to behave,” she told him, and began to loop the rope around the base of his cock. Tony’s eyes widened in realization and he groaned, writhed, tried to get his cock away, but nothing worked. The woman tightened the ropes and hummed.

“I hope this will help you,” she continued, as she looped the remainder around his balls. “The journey will be a few days, but you’ll probably be put to use straight away. So we need you to be ready before then.”

She tightened the ropes around Tony’s cock and huffed in satisfaction at the result. With his cock and balls so tightly restrained Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to come, and it sounded like he wouldn’t be doing so for a while. He wanted to know where he was going, and why, but bound and gagged like he was the most he could do was writhe and shake his head and cry.

The men returned soon after, carrying a large wooden crate. They slid open the top and set it aside, and the woman climbed off the bed to look inside. For moment she just stared, but then she licked her lips and gave the men a curt nod. It must have been some sort of cue, because all at once they approached the bed, and began to gather Tony in their arms.

Tony could hardly resist as he was picked up off the bed and carried over to the crate. When he was close enough he could finally look down into it, and what he saw made blood chill and his stomach swoop in fear. He let out a pitiful whine and tried to twist away.

The crate was mostly empty, save for the large, phallic metal rod standing upright in the middle. Tony didn’t need to think long to guess what it was for, and the way it shone, coated generously with some kind of oil, meant it had obviously only recently been prepared.

Tony cried and shook his head but the men ignored him and gave no thought to his muffled pleas. Carefully they lifted him over the top of the crate and began to set him down inside it. If Tony could have moved his limbs he might have thrashed more, or tried to squirm away, but with the drug he could do little more than squeeze his eyes shut and cry when the cool, unwieldy metal pressed up against his tight, unprepared hole.

His legs settled down at the bottom of the crate, so he was on his knees and kneeling over the metal dildo, before the men’s hands found his shoulders and started to push. Tony couldn’t resist as his weight was forced down onto the metal and his hole gave way, forced to accept the rigid device inside it. At the first breach Tony screamed and the muscles of his inner walls tensed, but the men didn’t care. They continued to force him down, forcing more and more of the device inside, until his hole was stretched painfully around it and the tip of it was buried deep inside. When his ass hit the bottom of the crate and the toy was all the way inside, he was too exhausted to cry. All he could do was shake and try not to clench down around the solid, heavy metal splitting him open.

The woman’s hands combed through the strands of his mussed up hair. “Good boy,” she praised him, and Tony felt sick at the way his gut warmed, desperate for the reassurance and gentle contact being offered. “It’s like you were _born_ for this,” she added, and the men joined her as she chuckled, cruel.

“All right, I think it’s time to get him on the road,” she said, and drew her fingers away. Tony whined at the loss but she ignored him. “I trust you know the way. And remember, absolutely _no_ inspections, not even once you cross the border.”

Fear took over again when the men lifted up the top of the crate and began to slot it into place. He screamed and begged not to be closed in but all his cries went ignored, until suddenly he was encased in the darkness, with the lid of the crate a few inches above his stooped head.

A sudden jostle had Tony screaming as the metal toy pressed harshly into him and he groaned. The men must have picked up the crate, and each step had the crate bouncing just slightly, enough to push the metal back into him, over and over again. Tony tugged helplessly against his restraints, his muscles still too weak, as his captors carried him out of the castle and away from home.

One particularly jarring movement had Tony nearly seeing stars, as he was lifted and deposited somewhere. A nearby snicker of horses told him he must be on a wagon, and if the noise hadn’t tipped him off the sudden movement would have. The unstable wooden wheels against the stone bumped him up and down almost constantly, thrusting the metal cock inside of him like a harsh, rough fuck. A sudden shift sideways and the metal was pushing up against that spot inside him, making him moan and scream as he cock bobbed and twitched hopelessly against the ropes holding it.

He wanted to come, he needed to so badly, but his arms were bound behind him so he couldn’t free himself, couldn’t even touch. His legs held him kneeling over the metal toy, trapped so he could hardly shift, forced to just take it as the rough road continued to fuck him, a mix of pain and desperate pleasure burning through him all at once. He wanted to cry, wanted to shout and scream and beg for freedom, beg for release, but the gag prevented him so all he could do was bite down and moan.

It carried on like this, as Tony lost all sense of time, losing himself to the pounding deep in his hole and the desperate heat in his cock. He didn’t know how he’d get out of this, where he was going, or if he’d ever make it back home.

All he could do was hunch over in his crate, where he was forced open and made to take it, as his captors took him far, far away.

But at least he’d gotten his one wish: wherever he was going, he wouldn’t have to be a prince anymore.


End file.
